I Must Be Dreaming
by darkangel1890
Summary: Harry is not too happy when he receives a new partner at work: Draco Malfoy. They are assigned to a missing persons case, and soon realize that their feelings toward each other have changed greatly. Harry/Draco. *eventual slash*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I havent written anything for a while, so forgive me if Im a little rusty. This is my first H/D story, so please please bare with me. I actually have no idea where Im going with this, I just know that I have been wanting to write my own HD story for a while. So anyway I hope people like it. So heres chapter 1, and please R&R!! Enjoy :-)

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry sat in his small cubicle, staring at the clock, dreading this day more than any other day. He knew for a while this would happen. It was inevitable. Ever since that bloody prat began working as an Auror, Harry knew he would eventually have to work along side him.

For a while he had been able to avoid it, but once the disappearances started, his boss felt it necessary for the "Top Two Aurors" should be working together.

Harry huffed and swiped his hair out of his face. Top two his arse. Harry was a good wizard. He had always fought on the good side. His new partner, however, had not. So how in the hell had he gotten the reputation of a top Auror?

Harry was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed someone standing at the entrance of his cubicle, staring at him.

"Well Potter, daydreaming on the job are we?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy leaning against the cubicle wall. He had on a nice pair of black pants, and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons left open. Harry shook his head, wondering why he had even noticed what Malfoy was wearing. He looked at the blonde and scowled.

"Malfoy," he addressed him coldly.

"Well Potter, lets get this job done with," Malfoy said, glancing the watch on his wrist.

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" Harry asked feeling a little irritated. Why exactly did Malfoy find it so bad to be around him?

Draco looked at him and smirked.

"Aw is wittle Potter's feelings hurt?" He asked before laughing.

Harry frowned and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Let's go," he said, moving past Malfoy and walking down the hall.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry and Draco sat across from each other at a muggle café. Draco was looking at the muggles with a disgusted look on his face, like he might catch some infectious disease if they got too close to him. He looked at the waitress that was approaching them, and scooted over so he was pressed against the window.

"Hi, my name's Wendy. What would you two like?" she said, smiling.

"Two coffees please," Harry said sweetly and watched her walk away.

"Tell me again why we're here," Draco said, still looking around.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked across the table at the blonde.

"I _told_ you. Hannah was last seen here. We are looking for clues."

Draco looked out the window like a pouting child.

"Well I don't see why the mighty Chosen One needs my assistance," he said, looking back over at Harry.

Harry glared at him, choosing ignoring him was easier than trying to retort.

"Here you are," the waitress said in a monotone voice, setting the drinks in front of them and walking away.

Harry picked up his mug and let the liquid touch his lips before pulling his head back and setting the mug back down.

Draco watched him and laughed slightly.

"Too hot Potter?" he drawled.

Potter narrowed his eyes.

"Shut it Malfoy," he said, slowly losing his ability to put up with the stupid git. "I don't see you drinking yours," he added, noticing Malfoy hadn't even looked at his.

Draco glanced at the steaming mug in front of him.

"I'm not drinking that filth," he said.

"Oh what, are you scared?" Harry teased.

Malfoy looked at Harry for a moment before picking up the coffee and taking a long swig of it, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

He set the cup down and looked at it with curiosity.

"Not half bad," he commented.

Harry smiled slightly.

"See y-"

"For muggle coffee," Draco added, with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes once again and sighed. Harry looked to the left toward the counter and suddenly noticed something.

Their waitress was just sitting behind the counter staring ahead blankly. Harry looked around at the other people in the café. There was a little girl whining to her mother, a young teenage couple, a bunch of business looking guys, and a man sitting by himself. Harry could see his face, since it was hidden by a blue baseball cap.

Harry looked back at the waitress and realized she was heading toward his table.

"More coffee?" she asked.

Draco nodded, pushing his mug toward her. She refilled his glass and looked at Harry expectantly.

"No thanks," he said, looking down at his untouched drink.

He watched the waitress walk back over to the counter and sit with that same blank stare. Harry turned back around and watched as Malfoy took another large gulp of coffee.

Malfoy smacked his lips after he finished his second cup of coffee.

"You're awfully quiet Potter," he commented, as he looked at the Gryffindor.

Harry nodded as he looked back at the waitress who had once again gotten up and headed over to their booth.

"More coffee?" she asked.

"No thank you," he said politely.

"But your cup is empty handsome," she said, batting her eye lashes.

Draco smirked and pushed his cup toward her.

"Well I guess a little more wont hurt," he said as she filled up his mug once again.

"Of course not," she said and walked away.

Harry watched her, trying to understand why he had that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked back at Malfoy who was about to take another sip of coffee when it finally clicked.

"Malfoy no!" Harry yelled suddenly, knocking the coffee out of Draco's hands and all over his crisp white shirt.

Malfoy yelped and jumped out of the booth.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you Potter?" Draco yelled, looking furious.

Harry quickly stood up and muttered a potion detecting spell. Sure enough the color of the coffee stain on Draco's shirt changed to red.

"What the-" Draco started, but stopped himself as he realized why Harry did what he did.

Draco mumbled something that sounded like 'shit' and turned to find the waitress.

"Stupid fucking muggles," he said, prepared to attack the helpless waitress.

"No," Harry said, putting an arm out in front of him.

Harry looked over and saw the man with the baseball cap on, walking out the door.

"Come on," Harry said, hurrying after the man.

Draco grabbed his jacket and quickly followed Harry outside.

Once outside, Harry broke into a run, chasing the man down a deserted alleyway.

Harry had nearly caught up when he heard the loud 'crack' and saw the man disappear.

"Shit!" he yelled, stopping to catch his breath.

"Potter what the hell is wrong with you?" Malfoy yelled.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't try to stop him?" he asked angrily.

Harry thought for a moment and mentally slapped himself in the face. Why the hell hadn't he used a spell to stop him or disarm him?

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking about catching him," he said honestly, feeling extremely idiotic.

"Well way to go. We were so close, and now he probably won't resurface for a while," He said, hitting the wall.

Harry sighed and looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him? This wasn't like him. Why hadn't he noticed something was wrong sooner?

With those thoughts in mind he stood up and apparated to the Ministry, hoping his boss would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people that reviewed my story: _gizziefan118, memories of pain_, and _tomatosoup_. I really appreciate the reviews you guys left. But Im sad that I didnt get more :( lol. Well I really was dissapointed, but still thankful for the ones I got. But I must say it did make me consider not updating my story. I mean yes, I want to write it, but I dont know how much effort I want to put into a story that people arent really going to read. So please if you do read my story, please review! I can take criticism, I mean I know I could really use it. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave a review or pm me(or both ;). Well okay I'm done ranting I think, so here is the next chapter...and please R&R!!

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Harry how could you be so careless?" Hermione asked, feeling for the first time in a long time, disappointed by him.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what my problem is. I should have noticed something sooner. I should have disarmed him or something,"

"Well why didn't you?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I don't know!" he practically yelled.

Hermione sighed deeply and walked toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I think its working with Malfoy," he said.

Hermione roller her eyes and walked to her desk and sat down.

"Now Harry, you are going to have to get over your childish problems and grow up," she said seriously.

Harry sighed and looked up at her.

"I know, it's just hard," he said.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Look Harry, I'm no huge Draco Malfoy fan, but he's a good guy now. Whether he made some bad choices in the past or not, he is on the good side now. And besides that, he's good at what he does."

Harry sighed, knowing she was right.

"Okay, well hopefully you'll get over this very soon, because you're going to be spending a lot of time together," she said, looking at him.

Harry looked at her, afraid of what he was about to be told.

"You and Malfoy are going to Australia," she said, looking up as Draco walked in the room.

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment as it sunk in.

"What?" he finally said.

She sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Another girl has gone missing," she said, looking at Draco.

"Who?" they both said at once.

"Pansy Parkinson," she said quietly, looking up at Draco.

"Pansy?" Draco asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Yes. She was at her vacation home in Melbourne when she went missing," she said, looking at him. "So you and Harry will be going to Australia for a while. You'll be staying in a muggle hotel, and will be using little if any magic."

"Okay," Draco said.

"Alright," Harry said, standing up.

"You are to leave straight away, so pack what you need and get going," she said, standing up to show them out.

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed.

"Harry I'm sorry, but you have to go, you don't have a choice," she said, knowing he was about to try to get out of it.

"Hermione," he said sighing. "I love you, but right now I really wish you weren't my boss," and with that, he walked out of her office.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry and Draco apparated to somewhere outside of the city they were staying in. They were to apparate there and walk the rest of the way so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

Not even 30 minutes of walking, and they were both drenched in sweat. Harry looked over to see Draco unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, leaving just his white beater on.

When in the hell had Malfoy gotten muscular? He had never really been scrawny, but he had definitely not been that fit back at Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head and looked ahead, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. First he noticed Malfoy's outfit, and now he was looking at his muscles.

Harry sighed and kept on walking. He had the desperate urge to take his shirt off as well, but for some reason felt embarrassed, and chose to keep it on.

When they finally reached the hotel, Harry didn't have a dry spot on his body. He was completely soaked from head to toe, with perspiration.

He approached the desk at the hotel and checked in. Once he had the room key, he and Draco went straight to the room.

Harry found it slightly odd that neither of them had said a single word to one another the whole walk there. He wasn't sure is he actually happy about it, or put off by it.

He was ready to go take a nice, refreshing cold shower, when Draco finally spoke.

"Do you think they're alive?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Harry said, not expecting him to say that, and especially not in the voice he spoke it in.

"The girls…Pansy. Do you think they're alive?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes," Harry said truthfully. "I think we would know if they weren't," he said, sitting down.

"I thought you two weren't together anymore," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Draco's head snapped up and he glared at Harry.

"We aren't, but I don't see how that has to do with anything," he said coldly.

Harry cleared his throat and looked away.

"It doesn't. You just seem very concerned about her, that's all," he said.

"So are you saying that you don't care about the Weasel anymore?" Draco asked harshly.

Harry looked back at him angrily.

"Excuse me?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Well she's gone, so you're not together anymore. So since you're not together anymore I figured that meant you didn't care about her anymore,"

Harry stood up and took a step toward Malfoy without even realizing he was doing so.

"Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy!" he yelled.

Draco stood up and was only a few inches from Harry.

"What Potter, did I get too personal?" he asked.

Harry stared at him, breathing heavily, trying his best to get a hold of his anger.

"Don't ever talk about Ginny again!" he yelled before turning around and going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

He locked it and slid down to the floor, putting his head in his hands as tears spilled from his eyes. It had been 3 years, and it was still an extremely sensitive subject for him.

He and Ginny had been engaged. They were to be married in less than 2 weeks. Then she went missing. He, along with many others, searched for her for weeks. After about a month and a half, Harry had found her.

He came home from work one night, to find her lying in his bed. He rushed over to her, not caring how she had gotten there. But when he turned her over, he realized she was dead.

They never found out who did it or why, they only knew that whoever did it wanted to hurt Harry, and badly.

He still to this day had nightmares about it. It took him a long time to recover, but he had finally gone back to work and lived a somewhat normal life. He still didn't go out, and he had yet to date anyone else.

Hermione had tried setting him up with girls, but it never worked out. Hell, she had even tried setting him up with a few guys, but that didn't work out either.

Harry just decided he liked being alone. It was the only way he knew how to live anymore. He liked to eat alone, sleep alone, and work alone. That was it. He just preferred it.

And now he had to spend all his time with stupid fucking Malfoy. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle it. Especially if he and Malfoy got into another argument, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself next time.

He sighed as he stood up and turned on the water. He decided that once he had cleaned up, he could talk things over with Malfoy and try to work out some sort of truce.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Im sad. Only one person reviewed chapter 2! So thank you thank you thank you to _gizziefan118_!! Im very happy that you reviewed, but I'm very irritated that no one else did. Yeah, I may not be the best writer, but I dont think Im horrible. I've seen some pretty dumb HD stories that have like 50 reviews, so would it really hurt if some people actually read and reviewed mine! Sorry if I sound really winey, but its frustrating. Well I decided to update and give it another shot. But if I dont get enough reviews for this chapter then Im not going to update it anymore. So if you have any interest at all in this story, please please review. I know some people might not be happy with it b/c there isnt enough HD fluff or slash, but I will get there...I just dont want to rush it. Ok well with that said, here is the next chapter so please R&R!!!

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 3

When Harry was finished in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, hoping there wouldn't be another argument. But when he stepped out into the room, no one was there.

He furrowed his eye brows and turned around, thinking he had missed him. But he hadn't. He was about to hurry and change to go look for him, when he found a note lying on the bed side table.

_Went to go get some food._

_Be back soon._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry laughed to himself as he tossed the note in the waste basket. He sighed and went to find something to wear to bed.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry was lying on the bed, going threw notes he had taken so far, when the door opened. He looked up and saw Malfoy carrying a bag full of food. His mouth watered at the smell of the food. He only hoped that Malfoy had actually got some for him too.

"Did you have any trouble?" Harry asked, hoping to start out on a good note.

Malfoy looked at Harry, looking like he was trying to see is Harry was up to something.

Harry guessed Malfoy found him sincere, because he shook his head and set the food down.

"Hungry?" Malfoy asked, looking at him.

Harry nodded quickly and jumped up like a little kid. He grabbed some food and immediately began shoving it in his mouth.

Draco looked up at Harry with a look of amusement and what looked like disgust.

"Is that how you always eat Potter? Because if that is the case, I don't think I can eat in your presence anymore," Draco said, looking completely serious.

Harry stopped half way threw biting a piece of bread and looked at Malfoy.

"Sorry, I'm starved," he said with his mouth full, and then realized that was probably not the best idea.

Malfoy sneered before sitting down to eat his own food.

Harry was nothing at amazed at how Malfoy ate. He sat with his back straight, held his fork in a sophisticated manner, and _bloody hell. _He even chewed gracefully.

Harry wasn't aware he had been staring at Malfoy, until Malfoy looked up at him questioningly.

"Is there something on my face or do you just enjoy staring at my beauty?" Malfoy asked, looking highly amused.

Harry felt himself redden and looked away feeling extremely embarrassed.

Malfoy chuckled softly before he returned to eating his dinner.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry was once again lying on the bed, with his notes in front of him. Except this time his mind was no where near the case. His mind was on Malfoy.

Malfoy was sitting in the chair, looking over some notes and other information about the disappearances. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration as he held the paper on front of him with one hand, and lightly tapped his other hand on his thigh.

Harry wasn't sure just how long he had been looking at Malfoy, but only realized he was even doing it when Malfoy stood up and announced he was going to take a shower.

"Want to join me?" he asked, looking down at Harry.

Harry's mouth suddenly went very dry and his voice caught in his throat.

Malfoy looked at him seriously for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Bloody hell Potter, I was joking. Or do you not know what that is?" and with that he turned and went into the bathroom, still laughing.

Harry hit himself, literally, on the head. What was wrong with him? Of course Malfoy had been joking. Why would Harry ever even think otherwise?

And why the hell had he gotten so uptight about it? It was only a joke after all. Even if it hadn't been, why had he found it practically impossible to speak.

Harry hadn't realized he had been sitting there that long thinking, but he suddenly realized the water had been turned off.

He looked back down at his notes and tried to remember where he was, when the bathroom door opened. He looked purposefully down at his papers, willing himself to not look up.

Why not? He asked himself. They were two, straight guys. So what was the problem? It didn't matter if he saw Malfoy in a towel. He had seen many guys in the quidditch changing room, what made this any different?

With those thoughts in mine, he looked up and felt his jaw open. Malfoy was standing there; looking threw his bags, clad only in a towel. And when had those towels gotten so small? It barely covered him, and left little to the imagination.

Malfoy's hair was slightly darker when wet, almost like a dirty blond color. His hair was still soaked, sending beads of water dripping down his back.

Malfoy stood up with his clothes in his hands and suddenly dropped the towel.

Harry's mouth fell open, if possible, even wider. He was finding it very hard to look away. _Very hard. _

He quickly got a hold of himself and covered his eyes and looked away.

He heard Malfoy laughing and cringed inside.

"Don't be such a little school girl Potter," Malfoy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, lowering his hand, but still not looking in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh please Potter. You covered your eyes like a little school girl who's about to lose it," he said, trying not to laugh.

Harry huffed and turned back to look at Malfoy, to prove he wasn't like a 'school girl.' But when he looked, Malfoy was already fully dressed.

"Well I'd love to stay up and chat with you little miss, but I'm tired and we have to get going first thing in the morning," Malfoy said, pulling back the covers on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, jumping off the bed.

"I just told you," Malfoy said, looking at Harry strangely. "I'm going to bed," he said, lying down.

"But there's only one bed," Harry said, looking around the room.

"Yeah," Malfoy said, propping his arms behind his head "And there's two pillows," he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for two grown, straight men to sleep in the same bed.

Harry just stood there for a moment, staring at Malfoy, contemplating what he was suggesting.

"Well don't be shy Potter. I don't bite…much," he said, winking.

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, feeling a little uneasy.

"See, was that so hard?" Malfoy asked, turning on his side to turn the light off.

Harry chose to ignore him and rolled over on his other side, facing away from the stupid prat. Why did Malfoy have to be so annoying? And what was with him being semi tolerable?

Harry sighed, figuring the blond must be up to something. Yeah that was it.

Harry smiled to himself. Well Malfoy could try to trick him all he wanted. Harry wasn't going to fall for anything.

But little did he know, he was going to fall for the most unexpected thing, and it was right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: _Hello LuLu Kitty, gizziefan118, JayHavok, BiTe Me AnD ChOkE, _and _animegurl088. _I am extremely happy with the reviews I got. I love reviews. Speaking of reviews, I owe everyone an apology. I said some pretty mean things in my last A/N and Im sorry. I shouldnt have gotten so upset about not getting reviews, and I most definitely shouldnt have said that anyone's story was stupid. It was extremely ignorant of me, and I apologize. So thank you to _BiTe Me AnD ChOkE_ for putting me in my place and giving me good advice. Oh and I would also like to thank my Beta Reader: _gizziefan118 (_who as of this chapter, is my offical beta reader). Well anyway thank you for listening to my rant. I do it quite often so you may have to get use to it if u read the A/N. Oh and though I do regret getting so angry about not getting reviews, I do really love them, and they are what keep me going. So please please R&R!!

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry awoke to a bright light shining in his eyes. He groaned and covered his stinging eyes with his hand.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Malfoy's voice drawled.

Harry groaned once again, remembering where he was and who he was with.

"So, have good dreams last night?" Malfoy said with a snickering tone.

Harry lowered his hand and tried to look at Malfoy, but realized he didn't have his glasses on. He _accioed _his glasses to himself and put them on. He looked up at Malfoy, who was incredibly close.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, scooting away slightly.

Malfoy smiled and glanced downwards.

"Well when I woke up this morning, I thought you had brought one of those muggle flashlights to bed," he said still smiling.

It took a moment for Harry to understand what Malfoy was saying. And once he comprehended it his eyes grew wide and his eyes shot to his lower region. He bunched the blankets up and swung out at Malfoy.

Draco stepped back and laughed.

"Why Potter, I never knew you felt that way," he said, laughing more.

Harry cursed as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it. Damn it. Why did he suddenly feel like a stupid 15 year old boy again? And what the hell had he thought about that would give him _that_?

He sighed as he turned on the shower. He would have to take a very _very_ cold shower today.

ooOooOooOoo

When Harry was sure that nothing was going to be popping up, he opened the bathroom to find Malfoy standing there.

"Have fun wanking Potter?" he said wickedly.

"Shove off!" Harry yelled as he pushed past him.

"Aw what's wrong? You don't want me to find out you were picturing me the whole time do you?" he asked tantalizingly.

Harry glared at him before turning to rummage through his suitcase. He had found a light green t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and went to get dressed when he felt Malfoy's eyes on him.

He turned slightly as to not let Malfoy know he was looking, but so he could glance at him. And he was actually a little surprised to find he had been right.

There stood Draco Malfoy, staring at an almost naked Harry Potter. If this wasn't the most comical thing in the world, Harry wasn't sure what was.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry and Draco stood outside the wards around Pansy's summer home. Yes, the wards had been damaged quite badly, but they were still there and there was still a tingling sensation whenever you got too close. Whatever magic had put them there must have been some damn powerful stuff.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the door, trying to figure out the best way in. He paused briefly and looked at Malfoy, who was just standing there.

He sighed loudly and looked irritatingly over at Malfoy.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to help?" he asked in a huffy voice.

"Help what?" Malfoy asked in a pretend dumb tone.

"Don't play stupid Malfoy! Are you going to help me figure out these damn wards or not?" he asked, losing his patience.

Malfoy laughed lightly before stepping forward and taking the wards down with a simple flick of his wand. He then proceeded to walk forward and walk through the door.

Harry stood there, like a dumb founded idiot, with his mouth ajar.

"How-"

"You know Potter," Draco said, stepping toward him "You might want to ask me before you try useless spells and hard useless thinking," he said in an annoyed tone.

Harry looked at him as if offended.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means," he said turning back around, "that I knew how to get past the wards the whole time," he finished, as he walked inside.

Harry frowned and followed him.

"And how did you know?" he asked, hoping to catch him on something.

"I built those wards you bloody Gryffindor idiot!" he said, walking down the hallway.

Harry once again found himself dumbfounded.

"You did?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes Potter. Maybe next time you should check into the situation a little more. This place use to be Pansy's _and mine._"

Harry looked at Malfoy, not quite sure whether he should apologize or argue. He of course chose to do neither and just sighed and looked away.

"So what room did the attack occur in?" Harry asked as he followed Draco down the hall.

Draco immediately stopped, causing Harry to run into him.

"Did you even read the file Potter?" he asked as he looked at him.

"Yes," Harry lied. He had looked at the file, but he was sure he never actually read a word of it.

"So you wouldn't mind telling me what date Pansy went missing then," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," Draco said, not even giving Harry another moment to think of a lie.

Draco proceeded down the hall until he came to the last room on the left. He paused briefly outside of it before turning the knob and entering.

It was actually quite beautiful. The walls were a pretty jade color with a silver border at the top. There was a single chandelier hanging in the center of the room which was directly above the massive bed. The bed had silky hunter green sheets, and was adorned with several different shaped pillows.

There was also a white sofa and a white recliner in the room, along with a white tiger rug at the foot of the bed. There was a beautiful mahogany armoire with a vanity on the wall opposite the couch.

Harry stood, staring at the wondrous room before him, completely oblivious to the fact that Malfoy was standing at the vanity, reading something.

When he actually realized it, he made his way over to him, wondering what he was looking at.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking over Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy handed it to Harry as he stared at the wall.

Harry looked down at the parchment in his hands and read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As I'm sure you are aware of by now, I have taken something very precious to you. I do not plan on hurting her, but if you do not do as I ask, I may have to do something that I really don't want to do. You have something I want. If you want Pansy back in good condition, you will have to do exactly as I ask. I will send instructions to you soon. _

_And if you fail to do as I say…well let's just say you have no idea what I'm capable of. But incase you need some telling, ask your dear friend Mr. Potter. I left him a reminder of just what I can do._

_nuit mauvaise_

Harry looked up after he finished reading the note, wondering who the hell "nuit mauvaise" was and what the hell they wanted.

He looked over at Malfoy and saw him looking at something. He took a step toward him, but Malfoy turned and would not let him go any further.

"Malfoy, if it's whatever this person left I need to see it," Harry said, trying to push past him.

"No," Malfoy said seriously, placing a firm hand on Harry's chest.

Harry looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you mental? Let me by," and with that he shoved Malfoy with all his strength.

It took him a minute to realize what it was, but when he did, he immediately wished he had, for once in his life, listened to Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone who read my story. And I'd also like to thank the great people who took the time to review: _gizziefan118,_ _Murgy31, Paige Taylor, tsuki aoi usagi,_ and _loveGD._ I really really do love the reviews and am so greatful for each and everyone I get. And I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta reader, _gizziefan118, _who without I'd have a bajilion gramatical errors :-) Well anyway with that said, here is the next chapter. So enjoy and please R&R!!

--Nessa

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry stood there, staring at the horror in front of him. He so desperately wanted to look away, but he couldn't seem to tare his eyes away from it. He felt frozen, as if his feet were glued to the floor, and his face was stuck staring at it. He didn't even feel Malfoy place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Potter," Draco said, not wanting to stay here any longer.

Harry still stared blankly ahead.

Draco sighed and tugged on Harry's arm, determined to drag him away from this horrible scene before them.

Harry shrugged Draco off angrily.

"Leave me alone," he said in a flat tone.

"Potter, I think we should leave," Draco said, letting his eyes roam briefly over what Harry couldn't look away from.

"No. Just leave me. I want to be alone," he said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Harry," Draco whispered, hoping the use of his first name would catch his attention. But it was to no avail. Harry still stared ahead, without any sign of moving.

Draco pointed his wand and silently cast a spell to knock him out. He watched as Harry's body crumpled before him. He stepped forward and caught him so he didn't hit the floor. He sighed as he heaved the dead weight of his partner into his arms.

He quickly walked outside of the wards and Apparated to the hotel room. He knew he wasn't supposed to be using magic unless absolutely necessary, but he considered this as necessary.

He carefully laid Harry on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He then removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He knew that spell would make sure he was asleep for a good portion of the day, so he wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

_What the hell? _He thought to himself. Why did he even care is the bloody Gryffindor was comfortable?

He sighed and shrugged it off. He only cared because he knew he needed a sane and comfortable partner if this psychopath was ever going to be caught.

He glanced at Harry to make sure he was sound asleep before leaving to go find some more clues.

ooOooOooOoo

Harry awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright and for a moment, had no idea where he was. He reached out and found his glasses and put then on. Only after looking around the room for a minute did he remember where he was.

He sighed and calmed down a bit. He looked around, wondering where Malfoy could be at. He threw the covers off and got out of bed. He checked the bathroom, but didn't find him there.

He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. Where could the blond be?

_Wait, _he said to himself, stopping halfway to the bed. Why had he been sleeping in the middle of the day? And how had he gotten here?

He paused to think for a moment. He remembered going to Pansy's house and going into her bedroom. He remembered reading the note from the kidnapper. And he remembered…

_He remembered._

He felt goose bumps form on his flesh and he shivered from a non existent chill. He remembered what happened last, but he wished he didn't. But what he still couldn't figure out was how he came to be sleeping in his hotel room.

Malfoy must have done something. But why? He put it to the back of his mind, realizing he really didn't care what Malfoy's motives were anymore. All he knew was he wanted to get some disturbing images out of his head, and he only knew of one non magical way to do it.

ooOooOooOoo

Draco returned to the hotel sometime after 11:00 pm. He hadn't meant to be out that late, but had found it more difficult to go through Pansy's things than expected.

He was on his way to his room when he heard a familiar voice.

"So then I says, I will do what I want with my life and that's thats,"

Draco turned to see Harry standing with some strange woman in the lobby.

"And then he says to me 'You are wasting you lifes away," Harry said, slurring his words.

Draco rolled his eyes at the obvious drunkenness of his friend. _No not friend, partner. _Work_ partner. _

"So thens I says…Oh Draco!" Harry said, just noticing Draco's presence.

Draco smiled falsely, feeling highly embarrassed to be associated with Potter at the moment.

"This is my mate Drafoy…I mean Malco…I mean…well he's my friend anyway," Harry said, stumbling over to Draco and placing a tight grip on his shoulder.

Draco suppressed the urge to knock Potter out and smiled politely at the woman.

"Sorry Madame, but my friend here is a little drunk. Please excuse his behavior," he said kindly.

The woman laughed and smiled.

"Oh, no problem. He was actually quite entertaining," she said before turning and walking away.

Draco sighed and scowled the moment the woman walked away. He grabbed Harry roughly and dragged him to their room.

Once the door was shut and they were inside he shoved Harry, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to blow our cover?" he practically yelled.

Harry looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Draco looked, if possible, even more furious.

"What's so funny Potter?" he growled.

Harry stepped forward, placing his hands gently on Draco's chest.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he said in a would be seductive tone.

Draco shoved Harry against the wall forcefully.

"Snap out of it Potter or I will be forced to make you sleep on the floor," he said through his teeth.

Harry only grinned as he moved his head slightly closer to Draco's.

"I don't mind, as long as you sleep with me," and with that he forced his lips upon Draco's.

At first Draco was too shocked to do anything. But as soon as he realized what was going on, he put his hands on Harry and shoved him away harshly.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Draco hissed.

"Having some fun," Harry said, trying to come closer to Draco once again.

"No!" Draco said, backing away.

"What? We're two grown adults. What wrong with us having some meaningless, no strings attached, sex?" Harry said as if it were the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Are you completely fucking mental?"

Harry smiled.

"Oh come on. I'll give you whatever you want. I've got plenty of money," he said, advancing toward him.

Draco looked at him with an odd expression.

"Oh I see. So you want to use me as some filthy trollop you picked up at a bar?" he said coldly.

And before Harry even got a chance to reply, Draco hit him with a spell.

"_Stupefy!" _he yelled.

Harry suddenly froze and fell to the floor with a thud.

Draco walked over to him and stared at his motionless body on the floor.

"Idiot," he said and stepped over him to go get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a little while to update but I've been kinda busy lately. But anyway, I'd like to thank the people that read my last chapter and especially the people that actually reviewed: _Murgy31, tsuki aoi usagi, gizziefan118, berry-berry, and BiTe Me AnD ChOkE. _I really really love your reviews and hope you keep them coming hint hint lol. Oh and of course I'd like to thank my great beta reader- _gizziefan118._ Well anyway, with out further delay, here is the next chaoter. So enjoy and please R&R!!

_--Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 6

_Harry walked up his front steps slowly, not eager to go back to an empty house. _

_He and Ginny were engaged. He had been tremendously happy. They were constantly together, planning their spring wedding. Then suddenly out of the blue she went missing. Well there had been the note that he found on his bedside table. It basically said that she couldn't handle the pressure of the wedding and that she needed some time alone to think. He of course refused to believe that she would leave so unexpectedly, so he stuffed it away and began the search for her. _

_The Weasleys, Hermione, he, and a few others searched for her. After about a month, Hermione discovered the note from Ginny. She of course scolded Harry for keeping this from everyone and encouraged him to tell everyone the truth. So he did just that. The search party was called off, and Harry was left to be all alone in his empty house. _

_He walked into his house, setting the keys on the stand by the door. He sighed loudly and shrugged off his coat. He loosened his tie and was about to go find something to eat, when he noticed something sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was an ice filled bucket with a bottle of champagne in it. There were two glasses next to it and a note. _

_Harry,_

_I should have never left you._

_Let me make it up to you. . . _

_Harry looked at the clump of rose pedals on the table and the floor. His eyes wondered and realized there was a trail leading up the stairs. He smiled as he grabbed the champagne and glasses. _

"_Ginny," he whispered as he hurried up the stairs. _

_He got to his room and pushed the door open slowly. Candles were lit and Ginny was lying on the bed. He figured she had fallen asleep waiting for him, but couldn't wait for her to wake. He hurried over to the other side of the bed, feeling more anxious than he had ever felt in his life. _

_He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't remember letting go of the items in his hand, but he vaguely remembered hearing the glass shattering on the floor. _

_Ginny was lying there, with her eyes wide open in terror. All the color gone from her face, with a trace of blood by her mouth. Harry stood there, frozen in fear. _

_After he finally found the strength to move, he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her closer to him. He rocked back and forth as he held her in his arms, never wanting to let her go._

Harry opened his eyes, but regretted it a second later. He shielded his eyes with his arm and rolled over, groaning slightly. Why the hell was it so bright in there? His head was absolutely throbbing. This was a definite reminder that he should never ever drink again.

He finally sat up and looked around. Why was he on the floor? And what exactly happened last night. The last thing he remembered was going to the liquor store, sitting down in the lobby, and…

And then what? That's all he could remember. This was good. This couldn't be good if he is lying on the floor and has no recollection of how he got there.

"Here Potter," Draco said, bending down to hand Harry a cup with purple liquid in it.

"What is this?" Harry asked, sniffing it.

Draco laughed slightly as he looked at him.

"A potion for hangovers. Trust me; I've used it hundreds of times."

Harry looked at him for a moment, and then decided to drink it. He had to fight not to spit it out the moment it passed his lips. This stuff was absolutely horrible.

"Bleh," he said shaking his head.

Draco chuckled as he took the cup from him.

"Well you didn't expect it to taste like strawberries did you Potter?"

"No, but did it need to be that awful?" he said as if Draco made it taste like that on purpose.

"Well maybe next time you won't go get drunk and act like a blithering idiot!" Draco yelled suddenly.

Harry looked at him with a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked.

Draco looked at him like he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe him or not.

"You don't remember?" he asked, to make sure.

Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Well lets see Potter. First I found you flirting with some stranger in the lobby, and then I brought you in here so you didn't do any other stupid things, and then…" he trailed off.

"And then what?" Harry asked, staring at him.

"And then you tried to seduce me," Draco said looking at Harry seriously.

Harry stared at him in dumb shock for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"You're kidding? I came on to _you_?"

Harry could swear he saw Draco look hurt for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh please Potter, you would be honored to be with someone of my status," Draco said, crossing his arms.

Harry looked at him skeptically.

"Oh yes Malfoy, my life ambition is to fuck a traitorous, apathetic, snob such as yourself!" Harry retorted.

Draco looked at him coldly.

"Oh, I'm apathetic am I?" he asked, stepping threateningly toward Harry.

Harry backed off a bit.

"Yes, Malfoy. Apathetic."

"If I'm so damn apathetic, then why the hell did I try to get you away yesterday?" he asked in a low voice.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

"What was that Potter?" Draco asked. "Why did I help you?"

Harry looked down defeated, and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"Well it must be because I don't care," he almost yelled.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Why did you help?" he asked.

Draco was caught off guard and stepped back.

"Because," he said, his eyes softening, "No one, not even you Potter, should've had to go through that, let alone have a reminder of it," he said quietly.

"So you knew what it-"

"I had a pretty good idea," he said cutting across him. "I knew about what happened to the We... to her. So I guessed that that was what it was."

Harry nodded.

"What exactly was it?" Draco asked.

"Life-size pictures," Harry said quietly, looking at the floor so Malfoy wouldn't see his tears.

"Of-"

"Of the way I found her." He paused. "I came home one night, to find her lying in our bed," Harry said in a barely audible voice.

"And she was…?" Draco said, not wanting to say the word.

Harry nodded as a tear fell to the floor.

Draco stepped closer and put a gentle hand under his chin and made him look at him.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

Draco stood a few inches, if that, taller than Harry. Harry was looking up at him with a tear stained face. They were standing merely inches apart, and hadn't even realized it until...

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun...cliffhanger!!! ha! Sorry, but I just had to. Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens... :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. So thank you to: _gizziefan118, tsuki aoi usagi, BiTe AnD Me ChOkE, Murgy31, frenralaj, _and_ SilentRain32. _You guys are awesome and really are the reason that I can keep going. Also this chapter is extrememly **M-** **rated** so if you do not want to read that stuff, then dont (please do not complain about it). I will welcome any criticsm and or advice. I love when people give me advice, so I can try to improve my story and writing abilities. Oh and I most likely wont be able to update until Monday because I'm busy all weekend, so please have patience. Well anyway here is the next chapter so enjoy and please R&R!!

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco were standing merely inches apart. Harry's face was wet with tears and he could feel Draco's breath on his face. He looked up and stared at him. They were locked there, in an awkward silence, staring into each others eyes.

Harry wasn't even thinking. All he knew was he and Malfoy had been arguing. In other words, they were doing what they did best. And then Harry was telling him of the night he found Ginny. Then suddenly Harry was crying, and Malfoy was, what, comforting him? No. That couldn't have been what he was doing. Malfoy would most certainly _not_ be comforting Harry. But yet, here they stood. They were practically on top of each other, because Malfoy was there for him when he needed him.

Draco looked at Harry with an odd expression. He couldn't be exactly sure about what was going through Potter's head, but he knew he was in deep thought. He always got that far off look and his eyes glazed over. And his face was still blotchy from when he had been crying. It was a bit uncomfortable to watch a grown man cry. Especially since they had been 'sworn enemies.' And besides that, he had consoled him. He, Draco, had actually tried to make Potter feel better. And now he was staring at him, and he realized just how cute he looked when he was thinking. _Stop it! _He scolded himself. He could not, would not, think of Potter as cute. And he most definitely wouldn't think of him as cute when he was in such close proximity to him.

Harry looked up slightly, looking back into Malfoy's eyes. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew that it had been enough for it to feel extremely awkward. He motioned to step aside and go into the bathroom, but Draco reached out and grabbed his arm.

Harry's head jerked up slightly as he looked back at Malfoy. He went to ask him what he was doing, but found himself unable to speak. So he, for some unknown reason, stepped closer, put a hand on the back of Malfoy's head and pulled his head towards his, and placed a tender, but demanding kiss on his lips.

Draco stood frozen for a moment, before his body suddenly started to respond. Draco brought his hands up to the side of Harry's face, deepening the kiss. Harry's fingers intertwined in Draco's hair, as his other hand came to rest on Draco's chest.

Draco licked lightly at Harry's lips, asking for permission. Harry obligingly parted his lips slightly and felt Draco's hot tongue slide in. Draco explored Harry's warm, wet mouth eagerly. Harry felt Draco's tongue massaging his. He felt a warming sensation in the pit of his stomach when he did this.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he moved his arm to Draco's back and instinctively pressed his body against Draco's. When he did this, he realized he wasn't the only one who was getting truly excited over this. That fact, only made him want Draco even more. Harry moved his tongue into Draco's mouth for the first time, and didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner. It felt absolutely _amazing._

Harry wasn't sure how, or even when, but suddenly they were lying on the bed. Draco was on top of Harry, and Harry could definitely feel Draco's erection between their clothes.

Harry almost made a sound of protest when Draco's mouth retreated from his own, but was saved from having to do so when Draco's mouth latched onto his neck. Draco began softly sucking on Harry neck, and was pleased to hear Harry's breath hitch slightly. Draco moved to his collar bone and bit him playfully. Harry yelped slightly, but realized it felt strangely good.

Draco suddenly realized that Harry's shirt had become a problem, since it was keeping him from his quest down Harry's body. He tugged at Harry's shirt, trying to let the Gryffindor know that he wanted it removed. Harry looked down at him and moved his hands and tried to unbutton his shirt. To his dismay, he found himself shaking and couldn't undo the shirt.

Draco laughed softly and tore it off himself. He took a moment to look over Harry's physique before bending back down to latch his mouth on one of Harry's nipples. This action was definitely rewarded when Harry moaned softly. Draco smirked as he lapped at Harry's pink erect nipple.

Draco then started making his way down Harry's stomach, leaving a trail of saliva where he had already been. When he got to Harry's pants, he undid them tantalizingly slow. Harry's hips bucked uncontrollably when Draco still hadn't taken them off.

Draco looked up and smirked.

"Tsk tsk," he said with his eyes gleaming.

Harry barely glanced at him, just wanting this to get going before he completely lost it.

Draco finally pulled them off, followed with his boxers, finally freeing Harry. Draco again paused to stare at Harry. Harry was lying there, his eyes half closed, waiting. Waiting for Draco to make his next move.

Draco wasted no time. He bent down and took Harry full in his mouth. Harry's head tilted back and his eyes completely closed. He felt Draco's tongue gliding skillfully over his cock. He felt his oh so wet tongue going in circles, and various other patterns, leaving trail after trail of saliva on his cock. Harry knew he was close. Oh god was he close. He moaned loudly, knowing he would last a second longer, when Draco suddenly stopped and pinched him.

Harry yelped and almost sat bolt upright.

"What the h-"

"Not yet," Draco coaxed, crawling up toward Harry.

Draco pressed his lips on Harry's and this time didn't wait for permission before his tongue darted into Harry's mouth. Harry tasted himself in Draco's mouth and moaned. Normally he would have found the idea of this extremely repulsing, but for some reason found it absolutely amazing.

Draco pulled back and started unbuttoning his pants. Harry watched him, wondering what he was planning on doing. Once Draco's pants were off, he tore off his shirt as well and planted another searing kiss on Harry's lips.

This time when he pulled away he reached for his wand. He said a spell silently and suddenly Harry felt an extremely un-welcomed feeling in his anus. Harry's eyes widened and he scooted away from Draco.

"Ssh," Draco said, pulling Harry back towards him. "I'll be gentle, I promise," and he placed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead.

Draco locked his lips to Harry's as he slid one finger in slowly. Harry squirmed slightly, but was determined to give Draco a chance. After a moment, Draco slid another finger in, followed soon after by another. Draco wiggles his fingers around a little before slowly removing them and breaking the kiss.

He positioned himself above Harry and looked into his eyes.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded and braced himself. Draco penetrated him after a moment. He went slowly at first, so he wouldn't hurt Harry. It was most definitely the weirdest feeling Harry had ever felt, but it was followed by the best when Draco hit that _spot._ Harry hadn't even known that spot existed until know, but holy shit did it ever feel good.

Draco pulled out slightly, looking to see if Harry was okay. His eyes were closed, and Draco wasn't sure if he should take this as a good sign, or bad sign. He was about to ask Harry if he should stop when Harry suddenly thrust his hips up, making Draco go deeper. Draco's eyes widened at this, but felt extreme pleasure and did not linger on the thought a moment longer.

He began pumping steadily faster in and out of Harry. Draco was getting close, and he was nearly finished when he remembered Harry. He reached down and enveloped Harry's cock in his hand. Harry moaned quietly as Draco moved his hand in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

Harry's hips bucked and Draco felt warm liquid spilling over his hands, and he knew Harry had reached his climax. Draco followed right after, and all he saw was white as he pumped his last few times into Harry.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, breathing heavily. That had to be the most amazing se he had had in…forever? Draco didn't care at this moment. All he knew was he was suddenly feeling very, very sleepy. He rolled off of Harry and felt sleep taking over. The last thing he remembered before sleep conquered him was Harry curling an arm around him and resting his head next to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry it took me a little bit to update, but I've been sick and busy and well yeah. But I finally got a little time, so I decided to write another chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: _gizziefan118, SilentRain32, Murgy31, tsuki aoi usagi, _and _BiTe Me AnD ChOkE. _Thanks so much guys, I love your reviews! I love all reviews, but you know. Oh and I'd like to thank my wondeful beta reader- _gizziefan118_ ...she's the best. Well anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please R&R! 

_Nessa_

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry woke up to the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled and cuddled up to the person. He was set to go back to sleep when his eyes suddenly snapped open. Whose arms would be wrapped around him? He carefully got out of bed and turned around to see a sleeping Malfoy lying there. And not only was he lying there, but he was completely naked. 

No. There was absolutely no way this was happening. Harry suddenly remembered all the events that occurred before he fell asleep. How in the hell had that happened? Malfoy was not only someone Harry normally detested, but he was also a guy. Why would Harry sleep with a guy? Why would Malfoy sleep with him? None of it seemed to make any sense at all. 

Harry saw his pants lying on the floor and quickly pulled them on. He didn't want Malfoy to wake up and see him standing there naked, staring at him. Once he had his pants on, he sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? They were supposed to be finding the kidnapper and instead they were doing extremely bad things. 

What would Hermione do if she found out about there little rendez vous? She would kill him, that's what she would do. He had to make sure that no one ever found out about this, and that it definitely never, ever, happened again. 

As soon as Malfoy woke up, he intended to have a long and serious talk with him. He wasn't sure what possessed them to do what they did, but he had to be sure it was just a one time thing, and that there was nothing else to it. _Of course there's nothing else to it. _He thought. Why would there be? Neither of them had _feelings_ for the one another, so of course it was meaningless. 

But he had been there for him. Draco had comforted Harry when he had been crying. It had been extremely awkward at first, but then it…it just felt _right. _It just felt like it was the most normal thing for Harry to be kissing Draco, and for Draco to be doing those just oh-so-amazing things to him. That had had to be the most amazing, enjoyable, refreshing…_no!_ Harry scolded himself. He could not, would not, think like that. It just wasn't right. 

Harry stood up, deciding that he needed a bit of fresh air. Maybe it would do him some good. He would look for his shirt, and be gone. But before he even took two steps, a voice stopped him. 

"And just where are you off to?" 

Harry turned to see Malfoy staring at him. He wasn't sure how long he had been awake, but he assumed it was long enough. Harry looked at Malfoy and decided he would just quickly tell him where he was going, and then leave.

"I was going to go for a walk, you know, get some air," he said as casually as possible. 

"You're running away aren't you?" Malfoy asked in a 'I know what you're doing' attitude. 

"No," Harry lied.

"Of course you are," Draco said, throwing the covers off and standing up. "You're afraid of what happened. It's unfamiliar to you," he said walking toward Harry. 

Harry took a step back wards, afraid of what might happen if Malfoy got too close. 

"No, I just- well it's just that-" he stuttered. 

"Just that what?" Malfoy questioned, still stepping closer. 

"What we did, it was a mistake. And it can't happen again," Harry said, trying to stand his ground. 

"A mistake?" Malfoy asked, taunting Harry. "Is that what you're calling it? I was thinking it was something more along the lines of amazing," he said, taking another step toward Harry. 

"It's not that it wasn't….well it was…but I-" Harry was trying to make sense of what he was saying, but Malfoy was standing incredibly close, and it was making it very difficult to think. 

"Admit it Harry," Draco said in a barely audible voice "It was the most fun you've had in a _long_ time."

Harry went to say something, but Draco suddenly closed the gap between them and forced his lips upon Harry's. 

Harry wanted so badly to push Malfoy away, but found himself getting lost in the tantalizing kiss. Harry suddenly found his hands wrapped up in Draco's soft blonde hair, and found himself pushing his body against Draco's. 

Suddenly Harry realized what was happening and he gathered enough strength to shove Draco away. 

"No," he said, breathing heavily.

Malfoy looked hurt for a moment, but quickly recovered. 

"Fine Potter, have it your way," he said, stepping aside so that Harry could leave. 

Harry didn't waste a moment. He grabbed his shirt and walked past Malfoy and out the door. 

ooOooOooOoo

After Harry left, Draco sat down and sighed deeply. What the fuck was his problem? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that Harry was not attracted and didn't want him? Why was it such a hard thing to comprehend? Harry was straight. And besides that, he would never be seen with the likes of a Malfoy. 

Draco picked up the lamp and threw it across the room and watched as it smashed into the wall. He fought the urge to scream. How could he have been so stupid? 

He knew he definitely did not care about Potter. There was no way he could ever have _feelings_ for him. Then why had he acted like he cared when Potter was in need. He just saw him crying and felt the need to comfort him. And somehow that turned into….what? Mind blowing sex? 

_No._ That had been his plan all along. He knew Potter was vulnerable, and figured he's make a good lay. Yes, that had to be it. All Potter was, was a good lay. In fact he hadn't even been that good, right? 

Then why had he kissed him again? Why had he felt the way he did while he was watching him while he himself had pretended to be sleeping. And why did he feel hurt when Harry shoved him away and walked out?

Draco huffed. He just wasn't to scream it all away. He stood up and decided he just needed to take a nice, hot shower. Maybe that would help him. Even though he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't just wash it all away. 


End file.
